Behind Blue Eyes
by Ellana-san
Summary: Pièce d'accompagnement à All is Fair in Love and War. Le point de vu de Danny. Dark Danny. Sam/Jack


_Petite pièce d'accompagnement pour "All is fair in love and war". Basé sur la chanson de Limp Bizkit Behind Blue Eyes.  


* * *

**Behind Blue eyes**_

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain au plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voir le corps de la jeune femme plier sous les coups répétés que les soldats lui assénaient… Une voix venue d'outre tombe et qui pourtant était la sienne, celle de celui qu'il avait été, était encore parfois, hurlait que c'était son amie qui gisait là, si mal en point. Le hurlement était pourtant à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il ignorait cette voix en lui. Il fallait faire des choix.

Avec une grande satisfaction, il accueillit le gémissement douloureux de Sam d'un sourire. Il ne l'aimait plus depuis un bon moment –aimait-il seulement toujours quelqu'un mis à part lui ? Elle était trop irritante. Toujours ses airs supérieurs… Toujours cette intelligence naturelle qu'elle étalait sans même s'en rendre compte…

Il avait attendu avec impatience qu'elle fasse un faux pas. A un moment, il avait cru voir en elle la compagne parfaite. Qui d'autre le complèterait mieux que Samantha Carter ? Intelligente, séduisante dans son genre… Complètement soumise à sa volonté…

Il aurait dû bouger plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser à Jack l'occasion de la récupérer. Evidemment qu'elle avait accouru auprès de son cher et tendre Colonel dès qu'il l'avait sifflée. Evidemment… N'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ?

Daniel faisait peu d'erreurs. Il connaissait beaucoup sur le monde. Plus que n'importe quel humain n'en saurait jamais. C'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça. Au début, ça ne lui plaisait pas de décider pour tous, d'empiéter sur cette idée de liberté individuelle. Puis, il avait compris. Les humains étaient attirés par la destruction. Quelqu'un devait les guider, les obliger à marcher droit, ou ce serait l'apocalypse. Il était tout désigné pour être celui là puisqu'il en savait plus que les autres.

Le pouvoir… C'était quelque chose d'amusant. Le pouvoir ultime de pouvoir tout faire, de pouvoir décider. Rien n'était plus grisant que d'avoir le pouvoir. S'il le voulait, il pouvait rayer _à l'instant _une ville entière de la carte. Et cette femme, petit soldat sans envergure, pensait pouvoir se mettre sur son chemin ?

Il lui avait offert le monde et elle lui préférait un insurgé qui mènerait les hommes à leurs pertes ? Non il n'y aurait pas de pardon pour Jack O'Neill. Jack O'Neill ne comprenait rien aux choses de la vie. Il pensait se battre pour la liberté alors que c'était Daniel qui la détenait. La liberté de ne rien choisir. _La liberté d'indifférence_… La solution de facilité.

S'il admirait son courage, Daniel était aussi déterminé à le faire disparaître. Plus encore, depuis qu'il avait retourné Sam contre lui. La disparition de Shifu était sans grande importance comparée à ça… Il le retrouverait toujours, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais Sam…

Sam était le symbole.

Sam était l'enjeu suprême.

Elle ne l'avait jamais attiré que ce soit dans un sens physique ou intellectuel. Il l'aimait bien, sans plus. Mais quand il avait compris ce qu'elle représentait, il avait eu envie d'elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la forcer, il souhaitait que ça vienne d'elle. Pour que le processus soit complet. Car qui posséderait Samantha Carter gagnerait cette guerre.

Et Daniel voulait gagner… Le problème c'est qu'elle avait cédé à Jack et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il devrait probablement s'en débarrasser, en faire un exemple… Mais une petite partie de lui souffrait à l'idée de la tuer. Si petite cependant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Sa douleur était un bien maigre inconvénient comparé à l'avenir de l'humanité.

Levant la main pour interrompre l'homme qui était en train de la marteler de coups de pieds, il s'approcha lentement du corps toujours conscient de son ancienne coéquipière.

Pouvait-il encore lui pardonner ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Jack n'avait pas voulu la récupérer… Il n'aurait pas à lui faire tant de mal… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…

Daniel s'accroupit lentement et la força à se redresser sans aucune gentillesse. Une des choses que Shifu lui avait apprises était que la gentillesse menait au chaos. Comme l'amour… Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que ça avait fait à Sam.

Il croisa son regard presque éteint et pourtant déterminé. Ca allait faire une heure que des gorilles la tabassaient et elle était toujours consciente. Impressionnant. _Stupide_.

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien. Elle chercha à se débattre mais, coincée par les deux hommes et affaiblie, elle ne parvint pas à échapper à ses lèvres exigeantes. Daniel ne ressentait rien… Il avait espéré que peut-être il trouverait la force de lui pardonner… qu'elle lui ferait oublier ses actes. Mais elle suintait l'amour, elle le clamait inconsciemment dans chacun de ses gestes. Non… C'était trop tard, elle appartenait à Jack. Lui avait toujours appartenu peut-être…

Lorsqu'il recula, il lut la peur dans ses yeux. La crainte qu'il la force à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde. Trahir Jack de la façon la plus abjecte possible. L'idée de blesser son vieil ami était si attrayante qu'il l'envisagea une seconde… Mais la salir dans ce sens là lui était insupportable.

Il réalisa qu'elle était une faiblesse. Et comme toute faiblesse, elle devait être éliminée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une vague de tristesse le submergea à l'idée de sa mort. Il ne comprenait plus. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses papillons fantômes d'émotions, il quitta la pièce, abandonnant son ancienne équipière sur le sol.

Il ferait ce qu'il fallait.

Il se battait pour ce qui était bien, c'est ce que Jack ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être que lui prendre Sam l'aiderait à voir les choses sous cet angle…


End file.
